Mordant
by nic73
Summary: A quiet day for Lisbon is interrupted when security camera recording for a bank robbery brings startling footage which develops into a race against time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Here's a little story idea I had. A crime fic. hope you like it. Feel free to review or not, but it's always great to hear from you.**

Lisbon closes another file. It's been a quiet week. They've been without a case for a couple days and she's taken the opportunity to get on top of her paperwork. She's been able to get through most of it without Jane around, who seems to make it his mission to keep her from her desk. She's lucky if she gets a couple of hours done before he comes to 'rescue' her from the 'drudgery'. Although she doesn't mind a day or two doing paperwork she's ready now for Jane to come and 'take her away from all this' with lunch or even a monologue on some interesting fact he wants to share with her. But Jane isn't around. She received a text from him at the weekend saying he was taking time away as Pete from the carnival needed his help. She'd text him back telling him that he'd better stay out of trouble but take as long as he needs. She hasn't heard anything else from him.

She gets up from her desk and goes into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. She hears the distant sound of the elevator and a moment later Van Pelt enters the kitchen.

"There's been a robbery at the California Standard bank on Carver St. There are police all over the place. It seems like they got away."

"That's my bank. Was anyone hurt?"

Van Pelt shrugs,

"I don't know boss. There were a couple of ambulances there but it looked like they were treating people at the scene."

"I know someone in robbery. I'll see what I can find out."

Lisbon rushes back to her office and gets on the phone. Van Pelt carries on in to the bullpen. Putting away her purse she relates her news to her colleagues. They crowd in to Lisbon's office to find out more, eager for a little excitement. Lisbon is putting down the phone.

"My friend couldn't tell me much, as it's pretty new, happened in the last hour. It doesn't appear anyone was hurt but the thieves got away with a lot of money. Very professional, in and out in just a few minutes. Roadblocks have been set up, looking for a black SUV."

"Good that no one was hurt boss."

Excitement over the agents return to their desks wishing that at that moment they were working robbery rather than homicide. Lisbon's mind was only half on her work as she thought about the bank robbery. It sounded like a professional hit, organized and efficient. It's been along time since such a brazen robbery's taken place. Chances are there was inside help, there usually is. The phone rings making her jump a little, it's Bertram secretary informing her that she's been ordered to his office immediately. As she hangs up, she sighs. As much as she wants to be away from her desk, a trip to Betram's office is not what she had in mind. She gathers up her purse and jacket and enters the bullpen.

"I have to see Bertram. Cho hold the fort. Call if you need me."

Cho nods,

"Sure boss."

Lisbon is shown in to Bertram's office. She's surprised to see Tom Needham there, the head of the robbery division.

"Hello Tom, I thought you would be pretty busy with the bank robbery."

"That's why I'm here. There some evidence I thought you had better look at."

She is offered a chair and she sits down puzzled.

"I though there weren't any injuries, so why are we being called in?"

"There is security tape of the robbery we want you to look at."

"They didn't take out the camera's, that's pretty bold."

"It was an unusual robbery."

Tom Needham picks up the remote control and starts the tape. The camera angle is aimed at the counters and from her knowledge of the bank, it looks like it's situated near the entrance. It gives a good view of most of the bank. It starts as just a normal day. Customers and staff going about their every day business. Lisbon scans the customers. There are only three of them and no children, which is a relief. She can tell the moment the robbers enter the building, it's obvious it wasn't done quietly as customers spin around in surprise and cashiers look up in unison. The shock on their faces is quickly changed to terror and Lisbon's attention 's drawn away by the robbers coming in to frame. They're dressed in black, with hoods and guns. They move quickly, herding the people in to a group and down on the floor. Then her eyes widen and her stomach tightens as a familiar sight comes in to view. Although she can't see his face, she would recognise the blond curls and suit anywhere. She shifts in her chair, moving to the edge. Her consultant has his hands raised and a gun at his back, being urged forward. When he's reached the center of the frame, he slowly turns around and looks up at the camera. Lisbon's stomach tightens even more when she sees the terror in his eyes, she notices something unusual and leans in to have a closer look.

"What's that under his jacket?"

Bertram speaks for the first time since she entered the room.

"It's a bomb Agent Lisbon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows, they made me very very happy. I hope you don't regret it. Not an exciting chapter but that will all change.**

"Are you sure?"

Tom Needham answers.

"That's what the eye witnesses say. They threatened to explode it, if they didn't co-operate."

"Bertram interjects:

" And Jane's terror would seem to corroberate that it's a bomb and that it's live.

The video was stilled on Jane. Lisbon just stares at her consultant, bewildered by this turn of events. What happened? What's Jane doing there? What has he got himself in to?

Tom Needham interrupts her musings.

"When did you last see or hear from Jane?"

Lisbon steadies her whirling mind to answer the question.

"Er.. at the weekend. He sent me a text saying he wouldn't be in this week, as he was going to help Pete with a problem."

"Whose Pete?"

"A friend from the Carnival when he was growing up."

"Could it have been a ruse to get Jane."

Lisbon shakes her head.

"No, Pete is not the most honest of people, but he cares for Jane, he wouldn't put Jane in this kind of danger."

"It's a place to start."

Lisbon stands up.

"Your busy with the robbery, let us track Jane. There's a better chance of Pete talking to me than you.

"Okay, but it's a joint investigation. You keep us up to date and if it turns out that Jane is involved in this, in more than a 'victim' kind of way, the book will be thrown at him.

Lisbon stands up.

"I'm sure he's not involved sir, I'm sure he's innocent."

She closes the door behind her.

"Jane you better not have anything to do with this, or I will kill you!"

Rigsby. Cho and Van Pelt can tell something is up by the purposeful way that Lisbon enters the bullpen.

"Grace put a trace on Jane's phone now!"

"What's up boss?"

Lisbon tosses Risgby a copy of the security footage that Needham had given her.

"Watch this."

Each of the agents gasp as Jane appears on-screen.

"Push pause."

Lisbon points to the spot where Jane's vest and trousers meet.

"That is a bomb."

Van Pelt speaks up.

"Jane's phone is at his motel room."

"They must have taken him from there. Let's go."

Jane is back in his cell. He's relieved that the bomb has been removed. He remembers when Lisbon had worn a bomb, he had remained calm despite the danger, he knew he had to help her. Wearing the bomb himself was a whole different ballgame. The weight of it, a constant reminder of its existence. He lays down on the floor, as his legs are still feeling wobbly, and closes his eyes, concentrating on slowing his heart rate. Today has just added to the puzzle as to why he's been kidnapped, and what was today all about. He'd answered a knock at his motel room door, to find two men and a gun staring back at him. They backed him into the room and closed the door. They indicated for him to sit on the bed, ignoring all questions as to who they were and what they wanted. The one without the gun took a small rectangular box out of his pocket. Opening it revealed a syringe. The gun was placed on the side of his temple and he was instructed to roll up his sleeve. He obeyed, his questions still being ignored. The syringe pierced his arm and as the plunger was pushed a warm liquid filled his veins and he woke up in this cell. Three of the walls are brick, but the fourth has bars that allow him to see in to a large room. That, like now was empty. All that is in his room is a bucket and toilet paper, no bed or chair. When they come, they come with guns. They bring food, a new bucket, then today they brought a bomb. The only words spoken have been instructions. He's tried every trick in the book to get some reaction, but it's like they're can't even hear him. Heh as no idea who they are, or what they want, except to rob banks and use him as a lethal weapon of destruction and some how he's certain there's more to it than that. He only thing he's sure about, is they have no intention of releasing him, they've taken no precautions for their protection from him. His guess is that this is not the only time he will wear that bomb, and one time it will go off.

They found Jane's phone on the bed, when they turn it on, the screen, showing Lisbon's reply to Jane's final text, stares back at them. It's put inside an evidence bag. Otherwise there is no sign of a break in, or of a struggle. There's nothing for them to find there so they leave forensic's sweeping the place, and start interviewing the employees and guests. They catch a break, one guest, who was just arriving, remembers seeing two men climb the stairs. They only saw the back of them before he entered his own room, but he does remember a tatoo on one guys hand. He thinks it was a small eagle, just below his thumb. They take him back to headquarters for more questioning. Rigsby and Van Pelt interview the witness, trying to get as much of a description as they can. Cho and Lisbon review the security tape, looking for the tatoo. The film is not clear enough. Cho has a thought.

"Boss I think we should go to the Bank. We need to question the witnesses and search the place."

"What's your thinking Cho?"

"If there was a way, Jane would have left us a clue somewhere, in what he did, or what he said. We're the only ones who know Jane well enough to be able to recognise it."

"Watching the tape, it doesn't look like he had any opportunity, but your right he would if he could. Tell Rigsby and Van Pelt to join us when they're finished with the witness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and follows, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lisbon Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt interview all the witnesses at the bank. Jane didn't interact with any of them, he was kept well away from everyone and didn't attempt any eye contact. He stood in the center of the room during the robbery with his hands held out to the sides. As they are leaving Van Pelt talks to the head of security once more.

"Boss I requested copies of all the security tapes. They're going send them over as soon as possible."

"Okay you and Rigsby look through them and let me know if you see something. Cho and I are going to talk to Pete. I think it wasn't Jane who sent the text and the Pete story was a ruse, but they had to get his name from somewhere."

"Okay boss"

Lisbon pulls up at the Carnival she spots Pete talking to a guy outside his trailer. It is obvious it isn't a friendly conversation. The guy, who Lisbon would guess is about six-foot one, a thin beard following his jaw line and a closely shaved head, doesn't look part of the carnival, his suit looks expensive. He looks her way and Lisbon can tell he makes them as cops, he ends his conversation and leaves in the opposite direction.

"Everything alright Pete?"

"Agent Lisbon. Patrick isn't with you?"

"That's why I'm here. Jane's in trouble and you may know something about it. This is Agent Cho."

"I haven't seen Patrick for months, he's not one to come visiting."

Pete, Jane's been kidnapped and he's in big trouble."

"Come inside."

Pete opens the door to his trailer and invites them to sit down on the couch.

"Why do you think it has anything to do with me."

"I received a text from Jane at the weekend, saying he would be gone for a few days as you needed his help. This morning a bank was robbed in Sacramento and the robbers used Jane as a human bomb threat."

"As I said I haven't see Jane for months."

"Have you guys talked at all?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone with a tattoo on their hand, below their thumb, a bird, possibly a small eagle?"

Pete shakes his head.

"No I don't, no-one like that around here."

"Pete, Jane's in real trouble here, are you sure? They had to get your name from somewhere."

"I would tell you if I knew someone, Patrick's like family."

Lisbon and Cho stand up.

"Okay but get in touch if you see someone like that around, or know anything at all that might help."

Lisbon and Cho head towards the car.

"So this is where Jane grew up."

"Yea"

"Must have made for an interesting childhood."

"Yea, I don't think it was an easy life for him."

" Like family huh. I don't think we can believe a word that man says."

"No, but he does care for Jane."

Lisbon's phone rings, she answers as she's getting into the car, Cho starts the engine and Lisbon hangs up.

"That was Grace they've found something."

"What do you have Grace?"

"It's from a camera on the street outside the bank, after it the robbery. The robbers are all hyped up because of their success and they're not watching Jane as closely as they were. Look the guy with Jane is busy celebrating."

Lisbon nods.

"I don't see anything Grace, except Jane touching his head. What do we get from that."

"He's not just touching his head. I have a cousin who's deaf and she used to do that all the time teasing her dad. It's sign language for bald."

"So one of his captors is bald."

"That's my guess."

"Great job. Now see if you can find a connection between a bald man and an bird tattoo."

Jane has visitors and he has a sinking feeling he's off on another trip. He stubbornly stays laid down on the floor as one of them open up the cell door.

"Stand up or we'll beat you."

Having no reason to doubt their word and knowing nothing will be gained, except pain, Jane slowly gets on his feet. Hands grab him and finish the job. They pull his arms painfully behind him as they attach handcuffs.

"Ow, there's no need for that."

They put a blindfold over his eyes and grabbing him by the arm, they pull him out of his cell and through the doorway. He stumbles up the flight of stairs, hears a door opening which he knows leads to where the vehicle is kept. They push him into the vehicle and down on to the floor. The only voices he hears are coming from the front and although he strains to listen they are too faint. He attempts conversation once more.

"How's the weather?...I can tell it's dry out, no sound of rain on the roof...I forgot my jacket, is it warm enough for me to go without it?

Something cold's placed against his temple, he recognises it as a gun.

"Okay I'll be quiet, though can I just point out, there's nothing lost in asking nicely, I'm a reasonable fellow."

The pressure increases and Jane's decides he's pushed his luck. He doubts they will kill him yet, but they would hurt him.

He feels the car slow down and then the engine switches off.

"On your knees."

Jane's stomach sinks, the command is familiar. He obeys and someone removes his handcuffs

"Raise your arms high."

Jane does as he's told and he feels the weight against his stomach and straps being fastened around his waist.

"Same instructions as last time. Keep your arms out wide, no eye contact with anyone, we will set it off if you disobey. Understand?"

Jane nods

"This seems so melodramatic, why do you need a human bomb, surely your guns are enough and why me?"

Jane knows he's pushing his luck but figures they won't do violence while he's wearing the bomb. As usual he's ignored.

"Let's go."

His blindfold is removed and he's pushed out the van.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: thanks for the reviews and follows they made my day as always. Crazy August has left us so I hope to be updating more often. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Jane holds his breath as he steps down from the vehicle. Not being a bomb expert he's not sure how sensitive it is to being jarred but then his captors don't seem too worried so he's probably okay. Once he's out the car he's grabbed by the collar and he feels a gun in his back, as if a bomb isn't enough of a compliance incentive. The rest rush ahead. Jane begins to take notice of his surroundings and he's in a shopping mall. they enter a store just two units from the entrance. There is panic and weeping and he can smell the fear. His personal guard makes an annoucement.

"See this man here? He has a bomb attached to him. One false move and it will be detonated, and I can promise you, he won't be me he's standing next to."

The robbers quickly fill their bags with the contents of the store and Jane is soon being pushed outside and back into the vehicle. He's blindfolded and the bomb is removed and handcuffs are snapped back in place. He leans back against the side of the vehicle and feels relief that he made it through this time. The task of trying to make sense of what's going on, and why they chose to rob a jewellery store this time, he will leave until he's back in his cell.

At the CBI Van Pelt is searching the internet trying to find a connection between the eagle tattoo and a bald man. She has been at it for hours, A fruitless search, more than likely, but it's the only lead they have. Cho and Rigsby are going through the security footage frame by frame, hoping to find some other clues to the identity of the robbers. It's mind numbing work, but each is acutley aware of what it could mean to Jane's safety. Lisbon is in her office reading the reports that Robbery division have compiled, hoping to find something they've missed. She tries to put out of her mind the image of Jane being used as a human bomb. She understands, all to well, the terror that was on his face. When it happened to her, Jane stood by her and supported her and helped keep her calm and was instrumental in getting her out of the mess. Jane is on his own, and at the mercy of a number of men, whose objectives are unclear. There's a knock on the door, her heart jumps in her chest at the hope of a lead from her team.

"Come in."

She's looks up and is surprised to see Tom Needham, he waves a disc at her.

"There's been another one."

"Was Jane there?"

Tom nods.

Lisbon stands up and they both move to the bullpen.

"There's been another one. Grace, Tom has some more footage for us to look at."

Van Pelt puts the disc into her computer and everyone gathers round. They watch in silence. Lisbon looks closely when Jane comes in to view, she fills with a strange sense of relief to see that he's still alive. He looks okay too. His captors seem to be treating him well except, for the bomb strapped around his waist and it looks like he may have lost a little weight. After being convinced of Jane's well-being, the place of the robbery comes more into focus and she realises it looks familiar.

"Where is this taking place?"

"Stratam Jewellers. It's in that mall that just opened a couple of week ago. It's two doors in..."

"...from the east entrance."

Tom looks at Lisbon.

"You know the place?"

"I was there, at the weekend. My watch needed repairing and they will do it while you wait."

Rigsby speaks up.

"Hey boss, wasn't the last place where you do your banking?"

"Yes"

Lisbon feels a dread come over her, that possibly Jane is in this situation because of her. She realises that Cho is speaking:

"That's a big coincidence boss and we know about coincidences."

"What's that?"

Tom asks, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt answer together:

"There's no such thing as coincidences."

Jane is led back to his cell and he can't resist asking the question that as been going over and over in his mind.

"Why rob a jewellery store? It's very unusual for thieves to change venues, it increases the risk. Plus jewels require fences and are much harder to get rid of."

"All interesting questions Mr. Jane and they will help fill your time. Unusual is the word."

His captor punctuates his point with a blow to Jane's stomach, which doubles him over.

"That's quite a punch you have."

"Just remember that Mr. Jane and we'll get along very well."

Jane collapses on the floor and watches as his assailant leaves the room. He sits with his back against the wall and affords himself a small smile through the pain.

Contact established.

His assailant meanwhile is being berated by his colleagues.

"You're not suppose to hurt him or make any meaningful contact with him. He may look harmless but boss says he's a very clever man who will ensnare us and have us locked up tight before we even know that there's a problem.

"He seems an unnecessary risk to me. The sooner we're rid of him the better. We're professionals, not babysitters!"

"And we're getting paid very well for it too. Be patient, soon we won't need him anymore and I know you'll enjoy taking care of him."


	5. Chapter 5

"We can't be sure this has anything to do with me. It's too early yet."

Lisbon's in denial. She doesn't like this turn of events. She refuses to deal with the idea that Jane is being put through his terror because of her. Why would some one target Jane instead of her?

"This is a good thing Teresa"

Teresa turns to Tom astounded.

"How could this possibly be a good thing?"

"It narrows down the possibilities of where they may strike next. It's probably someone who's crossed your path, which narrows the suspects as well. It could also be someone with a grudge against Jane."

"That could be anyone."

They're in Bertram's office, informing him of the latest development. He offers his opinion.

"I agree Agent Needham, this can only be a good thing. You give this lead priority. Look through past cases and figure out who this is before they hurt someone, and let's get Jane back in one piece."

Lisbon leans back into her chair, raising her arms, trying to stretch the knot in her back, from hours of sifting through past files. She decides to take a break and watch the video of the jewellery heist, looking for anything that might be helpful. There's a knock on the door, and Van Pelt and Cho walk in. Lisbon looks up and taking in the expression on their faces:

"You've got something."

A flicker of insecurity moves across Van Pelt's face at the hope radiating from her boss. But she's embolden by Cho's positive reaction to what she's found.

"I sent out a state alert about the descriptions we had and when that proved fruitless, I sent it nationwide. We got a reply from Salem. Oregon. A Samuel Becket was arrested for a bank job two years ago. He was the only one of the gang who were found, but one of the men they are looking for has a small bird tatoo on his hand. Becket is serving time at the Lewis prison in Arizona. I checked the names of the inmates there with a list of men you have convicted and there's a match."

"Who?"

"Tommy Volker"

Lisbon's conflicted. It's great that they have a name. Somewhere to put their focus. She's almost certain that he's the man responsible. He has the money to front this, the connections and definitely the hate, to target her and Jane. But, it also scares her, he is a ruthless man and she knows he has no intention of sending Jane back. They have to find him, and as quickly as possible. Who knows when Volker will have his fill of this game. She picks up the phone and calls the prison and arrangements are made for her and Cho to fly to Arizona in the late afternoon.

Jane 's surprised to have visitors, it's not meal time. As they move closer to his cell, one of them has handcuffs dangling from his hand, another the blindfold

"Where are we going? It can't be another job already!"

His questions, as always, met with silence. Jane's worried, this can't be good. Escalation is never good. Something must have happened. He has a feeling it might not be good news for him. He's handcuffed and blinded once more and led out of the room, treading the now, familiar path to the vehicle. He tries to engage someone, anyone is conversation. Expressing his bewilderment at another job so quickly. admitting that they have him stumped as to what is going on. His final attempt, a plea's rewarded with an answer.

"Just give me something to work with boys."

Baldie, as Jane affectionately calls him, kicks him chest high, knocking the wind out of him. A smile crosses his lips as he watches Jane struggle for breath.

"Understand?"

Jane unable to reply receives another kick.

"I said, understand?"

Jane nods his head slightly."

"Good, this ride should go a lot better for you now."

Jane is on his knees as,per, his usual instructions, but, something is different. The device they are strapping around his waist is different. It fastens differently, it weighs differently and it's a different shape. Panic sets his heart racing faster, as he wonders what it may mean and without thinking, the same panic has him opening his mouth.

"Hey what's this."

His hair 's grabbed and his head painfully pulled back.

"Do you ever listen. I just may have to teach you a lesson when we get back."

He hears another voice:

"Leave him alone we have a job to do. Help him out, we don't want him blowing up just yet."

Jane doesn't like the sound of that at all.

Lisbon is not looking forward to this visit at all. She'd hoped she'd seen the last of Volker. She hated his smarmy cocky attitude. He'd showed no remorse during his trial. She had vented her feelings of frustration to Jane. She'd wanted to see him broken when he discovered that there was no escaping his crimes, not smirking all the way out the courtroom. Jane told her, he had to agree that he put on a good act, but

"...rest assured, my dear Lisbon, he was rattled. he expected to get off, he was furious."

It looks like Jane is paying for that fury. What she wants to do when she sees Volker is punch him. That's why she brought Cho along, he's under strict instructions to stop her from doing something stupid.

Jane is really baffled. Why are they now at a grocery store? Not even a big one, just a local 'Mom and Pop' establishment? Why are they doing two jobs in one day? and taking all this risk for a few pounds? It just doesn't make sense.

Lisbon feels the wheels lower as the ground comes up to meet them. She hopes she's up to the task. She needs to get something from Volker, she needs to find Jane.

As the wheels hit the run way and brakes are applied, an explosion is heard, shattering the glass of Lisbon's neighbourhood store, where she bought some milk for her breakfast, just that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

They've been through all the security precautions and are being escorted to the interview room. Volker likes mind games and Lisbon is determined she's going to win. She just doesn't know the ace he's holding up his sleeve. So no glance at Cho, no release of a deep breath, before entering the room. She walks in relaxed and purposeful and looking Volker straight in the eye. He's sitting relaxed at the other side of the sturdy wooden table. Handcuffs and chains secure. Lisbon can't stop the feeling of pleasure that the sight gives her.

"Good evening Teresa how good to see you. Life is treating you well."

He leans forward, as if taking a closer look.

"You do look a little stressed around the eyes. Something's bothering you. No doubt caused by that unpredictable consultant of yours that you seem to like so much."

Lisbon slaps down on the table a photo Grace found ot the two suspects.

"These friends of your?"

Volker barely gives it a glance.

"Well, friends would be too strong a word. They are more acquaintances. "

"And are they doing your business?"

"I don't have any business. you have me locked up in here. Remember?

Lisbon would love to punch the condescending smile he has plastered on his face. No question he's behind Jane's abduction and the robberies.

"I would like to talk to them. Since they don't work for you , you won't mind telling me where I might find them."

"I wouldn't know. They could be anywhere."

"They're not anywhere, they're in California, so why don't you make a guess"

Volker gives an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you.

"Give it a try."

Volker just smiles back at her. Lisbon mentally counts to ten and then twenty. Volker's gaze is steady, never leaving her face. She feel's more exposed than with Jane. She imagines he can see deep into her and knows how much his game is costing her. She determines to leave with some dignity.

"Cho I think I've had enough of being in the same room as this coward."

Volker keeps the smile in place but Lisbon sees that his eyes have hardened.

"No need to throw insults Teresa."

"I don't know what else to call some one who goes after a vulnerable target and not the person he's angry with. Am I suppose to think you're clever, organizing this dance? Did you think that we were to too stupid to figure it out? Those chains prove that we have your number. We will win again."

Volker leans forward with his hands on the table. His smile widens but his eyes are thunder.

"My dear Teresa, you've already lost."

"We'll see about that."

"Just ask your consultant, should you manage to find all the pieces."

Lisbon's stomach does a somersault and her heart feels like it's pounding in her ears. She feels Cho's hand on her arm and by focusing on the feel of it she manages to turn around and leave the room walking steady and and strong, leaving the photo behind on the table. She hears Volker laughing as the door closes behind her. It seems like an eternity before they are through all the locked doors and out of the building. She pulls out her phone and is dismayed to find no reception.

"Cho check your phone."

Cho takes out his phone and shakes his head.

"No reception boss. I'm sure his fine. Volker's just trying to spook you."

"Maybe. Let's hope so. "

Cho can tell that his words haven't brought any comfort, which isn't surprising by how little he believed them himself. Volker doesn't make false claims.

As Cho speeds down the highway, Lisbon is clutching her phone staring at the bars, willing them to appear. She barely has time to register the appearance of a bar when she is bombarded with message alerts. Each one showing a missed call from Bertram. She knows it's not good. She's aware of Cho looking towards her as the message tone chirps out again and again.

"It's Bertram. It can't be good."

Lisbon's finding it difficult to push the required buttons to return the calls. Her hand is suddenly trembling and sweaty. She uses her other hand to try to keep it steady. The ringing on the other end is interrupted and she hears Bertram's voice. Lisbon makes every effort to make her's come out strong and calm.

"Lisbon sir. We're on our way home."

"Did you get anything from Volker."

"No sir. He denied any knowledge of their whereabouts but he's deep into it sir. I'm certain of it."

Lisbon closes her eyes and notices a slight tremble in her voice.

"Is that all you wanted sir?"

She is unaware of having her fingers crossed and squeezing them so tight that her skin glows white. She hears hesitation on the other end.

"Er... no Agent...There's been another incident."

Lisbon's hand moves to her neck and clutches her cross.

"They robbed 'Jenson' grocery store."

"The one in my neighbourhood? I was just in there this morning."

Lisbon's voice comes out almost a whisper.

"Was Jane there?"

"Yes"

The change in Bertram's tone is not lost on Lisbon.

"Is he alright?"

"There isn't an easy way to tell you this Agent. There was an explosion."

Lisbon doesn't hear anything else that Bertram says.

"Pull over Cho. Now!"

Cho breaks hard and Lisbon shoves the phone at him, Cho can hear Bertram's voice chirping out Lisbon's name. He puts it to his ear as Lisbon stumbles out of the car and throws up at the side of the road.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and fave'd this story, Your support is fantastic!**

Cho keeps glancing over at Lisbon. She hasn't said a word since she got back in to the car. Bertram had told him about the incident, though he'd pretty much guessed what had happened. Bertram told him how sorry he was for their loss, and Cho was thankful that Lisbon hadn't endured hearing the cops sympathy line being used on her. As it was, Cho barely stopped himself from slinging the phone down. Instead he listened as Bertram offered more trite lines of the 'anything I can do' variety and when he told Cho that he must take care of Agent Lisbon, Cho interrupted by saying

"That's just what I intend to do"

and hung up the phone. He reached into the glove box for some napkins and handed them to Lisbon as she got back into the car. She took them with a grateful nod and then said her final words.

"We're going to the crime scene."

Lisbon is not sure how she managed to get herself through the airport and on the plane. She hasn't a single memory of the whole process. She's certain that she has Cho to thank for it. Her brain is frozen. It hasn't worked since the she got back in the car, after emptying the contents of her stomach. Her mind is overwhelmed with thoughts that are paralysing. Jane won't be coming back. She's failed. She's failed the team and she's failed Jane. She can't close her eyes as memories play out in the darkness. Flickers of time, of moments. Cups of tea, couches, ice cream, playful smiles, wicked smiles. Memories of dragging him out of a pond, cutting through cellophane, guns and knives, so many times that he's survived and now he's gone. Memories of determination, disappointment, pain and torment, of a conversation. Now he won't get his revenge, now she doesn't have to stop him. Gone is the worry, the irritation, the frustration, Jane.

She can't breathe, there's a lump in her chest that is putting too much pressure on her lungs and they can hardly move. They have to work too hard, too fast, she begins to feel dizzy, Cho shoves a bag up to her mouth and a steadying hand on her back. She bends forward concentrating on slowing her breathing, making her lungs work past the lump. The dizziness passes and she feels embarrassed. She straightens up to find everyone looking at her, a flight attendant asking if she needs a doctor. Cho answers that she's fine now. She hands him back the bag with a grateful nod. He takes it and puts it in the seat in front of him and then slips his hand gently in hers. It feels warm and comforting and she lets it stay.

Cho's pleased when the announcement of the plane's descent brings Lisbon out of her stupor. She gives his hand a slight squeeze and prepares herself for touch down. She has a job to do. she needs to get justice for Jane. Volker is not going to get away with this.

As the scenery become recognisable as her neighbourhood, Lisbon's body stiffens. She steels herself for what is to come. She wants to be strong, she needs to be strong, she has to do this for Jane. She's grateful that she's found something to grasp on to, that steadies her emotions and her heart rate. She's a cop and this is what she needs to do, this is what will keep her sane. These are the arguments she put forward to Bertram once she had landed and was in the car making her way to the crime scene. He wanted to take her off the case, which is understandable and, also, predictable so she had her arguments ready and was pleased with the steady way in which she was able to present her case. She was also determined and finally he'd given in, with the stipulation that, as long as Needham was agreeable.

The police tape is up ahead. She's aware of Cho taking his eyes from the road and glancing at her. She turns and looks at him, giving him a nod of reassurance. He pulls up to a stop and they exit the car. There is only a CSI van at the scene, there is only one cop on duty guarding the scene. They hold up their badges to him and he lifts up the tape and lets them through. She feels Cho move closer to her as they get nearer to the blast area. There is scorch marks on the side of the building and glass everywhere. They have to be careful where they step, avoiding as much of it as possible. They receive glances from the CSI techs still working the scene. They come to the alleyway that runs down the side of the store. It's obvious that the explosion took place half way down the alley. The scorch marks are bigger and deeper here. She receives a 'go ahead' nod from the one of the techs as they're finished working the area.

She walks with a determination she doesn't feel. Her limbs ache with the desire to take her out of this place. The evidence of the explosion hitting home the realty of the nightmare. Jane is dead. His life brought to an end by her enemy. The irony is not lost on her of the constant worry Jane bore that his nemesis would take her. She looks up to the heavens, taking hold of her cross with a prayer on her lips but words are impossibel. She closes her eyes as tears form but she is unable to stop them from falling on to her cheeks. There's so much she wants to say, and feel, but, it all seems inadequate, and impossible, maybe one day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: thanks so much to everyone who is supporting this story with reviews and follows. I appreciate every one.**

Lisbon is back at headquarters. The atmosphere is oppressive as everyone struggles to come to terms with the loss of their friend and colleague. She acknowledged the rest of her team and then went into her office. She switched the light on, then turned it immediately off again as the brightness assaulted her senses. She is sitting in the dark, except for the glow of the computer screen, waiting for Detective Needham to arrive with the video from the store, and an update on the investigation. She's been going over everything that Van Pelt has dug up about and Volker. Nothing much has penetrated the fog but it's stopped her from thinking about Jane - almost.

There's a knock at the door and Lisbon's eyes look to the door as Tom Needham walks in. She stands up.

"Let's go in to the bullpen so everyone can watch."

"Are you sure you want to do this. It happens off camera but it's still upsetting."

"I'm not sure but I know I have to."

Needham turns and heads to the bullpen. Lisbon takes a deep breath and follows. As she watches the images she's constantly telling herself that this is just another case, but Jane standing in the middle of the store with a gun at his back, and a bomb around his waist, exposes the lie. The thieves are now leaving the store, Lisbon has to restrain herself from reaching out and freezing the tape on the last sighting of Jane. Despite bracing themselves every agent jumps as the explosion is heard and the window blows out. Lisbon sits down, she is somehow holding herself together and asks Needham about any forensic evidence yet. At that moment Needhams phone rings. When he hangs up he looks at Lisbon.

"What?"

"CSI have found evidence of human remains."

"Is it Jane's"

"It's too early to know."

Jane wakes up sweating profusely, his heart is beating wildly, the sound of the bomb, exploding in his dream, is ringing in his ears. Jane had climbed back into the van and it was moving off when the explosion shook the van. His captors had laughed at his reaction and so he'd concentrated on keeping his nerves under control, but once he was back in his cell and alone, he'd started to shake so badly, he feared he'd never stop. Finally he had succumbed to exhaustion. He takes deep breaths and recites parts of Shakespeare's plays to rid himself of the nightmare. As he calms he's reminded of the feeling that he's forgotten something, it was something that he saw as he was about to climb into the van. His memory palace is failing him as if the explosion had interrupted the filing system. He stares up at the patch of damp on the ceiling, that he's decided looks like an elephant, as he sorts through the disorder, discarding that which is unimportant knowing that somewhere underneath the pile of debris is something vital, something that will help him figure out what's going on.

Lisbon's had enough of this day but sleep just isn't coming. She climbs out of bed for the third time. She heads to the kitchen and makes herself a hot drink and cradles it in her hands as she looks out the window. She's standing in the same apartment that she's lived in ever since she moved to Sacramento, and yet, it feels different. She feels like a stranger in her own world. Looking out the window, the corner of her street is visible and a block around that corner is where Jane's life ended and her world tipped and toppled into a new universe. She realises she will have to move. She doesn't want to live this close. She needs unfamiliar streets, without memories. She will have to throw out the chair where she sat when Jane hypnotised her, anything and everything he ever touched or commented on. She could just walk out now, leave everything behind and start anew. Work is full of memories that she will have to deal with, home will be her memory free place. She realises she doesn't want her drink anymore, she takes it into the kitchen and empties the remaining contents in to the sink and drops the cup into the trash. She hears it hit something solid and it breaks. She stares at the pieces, counting the broken fragments. She closes her eyes as each piece morphs into Jane. She lets the lid slam shut and goes into her bedroom. She sits on her bed, holding her cross she prays for the fourth time tonight and then gets under the covers to stare at the ceiling as sleep evades her minute by hour.

Jane's annoyed as his musings are interrupted by the door opening and two of his captors entering the room. He was almost there... he doesn't move as the men open his cell. Just one more moment and he will have it... he feels hands upon him and they drag him up from the floor, they pull his arms behind him and his wrists are encased in handcuffs...someone I saw...deep in thought he doesn't notice that there is no blindfold placed before leading him out of the room. Someone I have seen before...literally bumped into...as he is being tied to a chair he remembers...Lisbon!

A fist crashes in to his face and he feels blood in his mouth.

"You do not speak Mr. Jane."

Jane hadn't realised he'd said it out loud, but doesn't heed the warning as he wants answers.

"What do you want with Lisbon?"

The second strikes knocks the chair to the floor. His head is spinning with the force of the blow and hitting the floor. The chair is put back on his feet. The talkative one grabs his collar and through his haze he hears him say.

"We don't know this Lisbon."

"You're working for someone else."

"That's none of your business Mr. Jane. Your time with us is almost finished. Sleep well."

With those final words Jane is pummelled into unconsciousness.

Lisbon finally fell asleep an hour before her alarm went off. Her first port of call is the coffee pot. She resumes her spot at the window from the night before. At first she wonders if she's dreaming as she almost drops her cup. She grabs her phone off the table and calls Cho as she heads out the door. When Cho picks up he hears a frantic Lisbon his ear.

"Cho Jane's car is outside my apartment."

She races out to the street. As she gets close she see golden curls and yanks at the door. To her surprise it opens and she stumbles back with it. Then she drops to her knees at the sight of the battered, unconscious Jane. She touches him gently and speaks his name trying to rouse him. He groans and blinks open his eyes, but no immediate recognition. She becomes aware of another sound and her eyes travel down Jane's body and rests in horror at the sight of a bomb fastened to Jane's waist. She sees a thin cord that leads to the door and knows that she activated it when she opened the door. Timer staring up at her reads 45 mins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thank you to every one for your reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Cho get the bomb squad here immediately. Jane has a bomb strapped to him. It's set to go off in 45 mins."

Lisbon closes the phone. and takes another look at Jane. He's obviously taken a beating but she doesn't see any other injuries. His arms are pulled behind the seat. She takes a look and finds his hands tied together with many sheets of plastic wrap, coiled in a figure eight. It will take a long time to cut through them as she learned the last time. She hears a groan.

"Jane"

She watches as he slowly moves his head trying to regain conciousness. She crouches down and lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Jane, it's me, Lisbon."

Jane is certain he hears Lisbon's voice but he's still trying to make sense of what the world is telling him. He feels pain. His head feels twice its normal size and there's not a part of it that doesn't hurt. It brings, quickly to mind, being strapped to a chair and the heavy fists that reigned down on him. He's not back in his cell. He's still sitting but it's not the same chair, but something totally different. In fact, there's something familiar about it. He feels fresh air on his face and there's noise, sounds like traffic and Lisbon. Lisbon! He struggles to open his eyes but is hit with a blinding pain. He lets out a groan,opening his eyes is not a great idea.

" Jane, it's alright we'll get you out of here."

He tries speaking,

"Lisbon"

That also hurts but is tolerable, though he didn't recognise the sound he made, was that really him!

"Shh Jane you'll be fine.

He tries moving, but his hands barely move, he tries to concentrate on why but it causes another blinding pain, so, he gives up on that for now. Talking seems his most successful course of action. Even though one word is all he can cope with.

"Where...?

"You're in your car outside my apartment."

Jane struggles with this information.

"Why?"

"They sent you back to us."

That really doesn't sound right. They were going to kill him. He saw the face of each one of them. Lisbon's lying! Why? And then he feels that familiar weight around his waist and he snaps open his eyes.

"A bomb Lisbon!"

He groans and squeezes his eyes shut, and throws his head back trying to escape the pain. He feels Lisbon's hand gently rubbing his shoulder.

"It's okay Jane, help is on the way."

Jane slowly opens his eyes and the pain is less severe. Lisbon comes into view. He's never been so happy to see her but knows it isn't safe.

"Whoever's behind this, is after you. You need to leave."

We have sometime Jane, I'm not leaving you."

There's time? How long."

Lisbon glances down at the bomb, although she knows exactly how long, as she checks it every few seconds.

"Forty-two minutes. I activated it when I opened the door. I'm sorry Jane."

At the mention of door, Jane takes in his surroundings.

"I'm in my car."

"Yes you are."

Jane returns his eyes to Lisbon.

You need to leave Lisbon, You're not getting blown up with me."

"Neither are you Jane. Help is on the way, and I'm not leaving you."

Jane nods his head, knowing he won't win.

"Promise me you'll leave when it gets close. Promise me Lisbon."

Lisbon doesn't answer.

"Promise me!"

"Okay Jane I promise. I thought I'd lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

Jane finds it impossible to keep his eyes open any longer and closes them again. He loses himself in feel of Lisbon's touch and the smell of her perfume and he hopes the timer is being truthful.

Lisbon anxiously flits between looking at Jane and the bomb. He seems to have slipped back into unconsciousness. The pain obvious on his face as he talked to her. Where is Cho with the bomb squad? She's not going to lose him again.. She doesn't remove her hand, to comfort herself as much as Jane. It brings home the reality that he's really here. She hears in the distance the sound of sirens.

"They're coming Jane."

Lisbon straightens up as she's approached by Cho and a stranger. Cho looks into the car, checking it really is Jane and nods at her, but it's the stranger who speaks, offering his hand.

"Hi Agent Lisbon, my name is Jonathon Broadman. I'm a trained in disarming bombs, can you show me what we have here?"

Lisbon crouches down again.

This is Patrick Jane, my consultant. He's been missing for around five days, his captors used as a human bomb during robberies around the city. We were made to believe that he had been blown up at a robbery just around the corner yesterday, and then this morning I find his car here with Jane in i,t and there's a bomb strapped around him. The timer says there's 30mins left."

"Let me have a look."

Jonathon glances into the car and then looks back at Lisbon.

"He's been beaten."

"Yes. He's been conscious and talking."

Jonathon nods and puts his head inside to have a close look at the bomb. Lisbon waits impatiently. keeping her eye on Jane all the time. She jumps when Jane speaks.

"What's the verdict?"

"Jane I thought you were unconscious?"

"Just resting."

Jonathon interrupts.

"It's not a very complicated bomb, but it needs a delicate touch and we don't have a lot of time."

Jane lets out a sigh, Lisbon does the talking for him.

"Is there enough time?"

"I will do my best."

Lisbon was hoping for something more encouraging. Jonathon speaks to Jane.

"Are you alright Sir? shall I get a doctor to look at you?"

"Call me Patrick and I'm fine...doctor later."

"I will do the best I can Patrick."

Jonathon stands up.

"Now I want everyone to stand clear. My men are erecting barriers, I want everyone behind them."

"I'm not leaving him. He's my partner and I thought I'd lost him once. I'm not leaving him."

He can see her determination and traces of the trauma she's been though.

"Okay, go to the other side and stay out of the way and you must leave when I tell you too. Immediately!"

Lisbon nods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: thank you all so much for your reviews and follow and favs. You make a writer very happy. I hope I have succeeded in writer a tense chapter, and that you enjoy it.**

Jane nods when Lisbon tells him that she's just moving to the passenger side of the car and that she'll be back by his side in seconds. He's beginning to think more clearly now. His head's still pounding but he's able to push past it a little. He has a niggling feeling that there's something he's missing and he was hoping it would come to the surface while he was resting, but it hasn't quite made it, but he feels it's almost there. He's certain it's important. He hears Lisbon climbing in beside him. The man called Jonathon is back by his side, having collected his tools. Jonathon speaks to him.

"How are you doing Patrick?"

"Okay."

"Good. I need you to stay calm and still while I work on the bomb. As I said it's not complicated but it is delicate and things have to be taken slow and steady. Do you think you can do that?"

"Calm is my middle name."

"Good. then we should have this dealt with and you on the way to the hospital before the 25 mins are up."

Lisbon, after listening to the conversation, takes out her phone and calls Rigsby.

"Rigsby, I need a very sharp knife or scissors, now."

She turns to Jane

"That's great news."

"It's not right Lisbon. It can't be this easy. They haven't done all this for nothing. He wants you more than me, we're missing something."

"Jane he made me think you were dead, and he told me the news himself."

"He told you?...you've spoken to him?"

Jane begins to nod his head.

"Of course Volker! Volker's behind this."

Suddenly everything thing falls in to place for Jane and he can see everything clearly. He addresses Jonathon.

"Have you checked the car for anymore bombs."

"No."

Jonathon looks at Lisbon.

"Did you?"

"No I didn't think..."

"I should have."

He turns towards his men who are evacuating the surrounding buildings.

"Matt. Come over here."

Cho comes over with Matt and they are both instructed to search the car. Jane has another thought.

"Volker loves to watch. He'll have someone recording this somehow."

Lisbon answers:

"I'll have Rigsby and VanPelt look. Just then a shout goes up from Matt for Jonathon to come look under the hood. Jane closes his eyes tight knowing it's not good news.

"I want you out of here now Lisbon."

"Jane I can't leave you, I know I promised. but, let's see what Jonathon has to say first."

"Here Boss."

Lisbon jumps, she hadn't heard Rigsby approaching, he hands her a large knife.

"Thanks. Volker is a watcher, He will have someone recording this, find him or her!"

"Yes boss."

Rigsby takes a glance at Jane and then leaves. Jonathon is back. He crouches down ready to get back to work. Jane speaks:

"They found another bomb and you don't know how much time."

Jonathon doesn't look at him as he answers but keeps working.

"Yes, it's impossible to get to it in the amount of time we probably have."

"It will go off before this one."

"Yes, it's only small so I presume the purpose is to set this bomb off."

Lisbon has moved to the back of the car and is working on cutting through the plastic wrap, as she suspected it's hard work. Jane feels the tug on his hands.

"Lisbon I want you out of here. Did you hear what he said, he doesn't know when it's going to explode, in fact I want everyone gone."

Jonathon looks up at him.

"I don't leave anyone. This is my job, it's why I get paid the big money. But Agent Lisbon you need to go."

"No, there's no point disarming the bomb while he's still strapped to the chair."

"I will get one of my men to do it."

"That will waste time and they wouldn't be able to fit back here."

Jonathon looks at her determined face.

"Okay you have two minutes, after that, whether your through or not, you leave and get within safe distance, and one of my men will take over."

Lisbon nods gratefully but Jane protests.

"No, it could go anytime."

"Two minutes Jane that's all."

Jane lets out a sigh, knowing it's no use protesting. He closes his eyes in defeat.

"How much time left."

"Seven minutes."

Lisbon's heart sinks when she hears the reply. She's frantically slashing at the plastic and though she making progress she knows it's not fast enough. She offers up a silent plea.

Jane's counting in his head.

"The two minutes are up. You need to go Lisbon."

"Jane..."

"You promised me Lisbon...please."

The emotion is Jane's voice stops the knife. Matt appears at the car door as Lisbon is climbing to the front. She puts her hand on Jane's arm. Jane turns his head and looks at her, tears are in her eyes.

"It'll be fine Teresa, they'll get me out. Whatever happens, know that you've already saved me."

Jonathon speaks without looking up.

"I'm almost there, is he free yet?"

Matt pulls Lisbon out the car.

"I need to get to him."

Lisbon feels someone grab her arm and pull her away from the car. It's Cho. She fights him but Cho keeps a strong hold and she's pulled around the corner, losing sight of Jane. She jumps when she hears a bang. She pulls away from Cho and runs back. She puts her arm up to her eyes to protect them from the dense smoke. She can feel the heat coming from the car. she screams Jane's name. Through the smoke she hears Jonathon's voice.

"Paramedics now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite'd this story. Your wonderful support is very appreciated, it makes my day!**

The smoke is stinging Lisbon's eyes as she searches for Jane. She sees silhouettes coming out of the smoke, but straight away she can see that none of them are Jane, but then she sees him. She runs towards them. Jonathon and Matt are carrying Jane between them. His eyes are closed and his clothes burnt and black with smoke, Jonathon's and Matt's are the same way. She's relieved to note that he looks in on piece.

"Is he all right?"

They lay him gently on the ground. Lisbon can see fresh blood from a deep gash in his hairline.

"We managed to pull him free just in time but the force of the blast knocked us off our feet and we were unable to protect him, he was hit by debris."

The paramedics arrive and push everyone out of the way. Lisbon hovers anxiously, urging her partner to wake up. They place an oxygen mask over his face and insert an i.v. then lift him on to the gurney. They secure him and rush him to the ambulance. Lisbon follows. Cho has caught up with her. She gives him instructions.

"Secure the scene and find out what Rigsby and Van Pelt have found . I'm going with Jane."

"Sure boss."

Lisbon manages to jump in the ambulance before they close the doors. She sits looking at her consultant. Now that things have settled down, the knowledge that she has him back is sinking in. She prays that he won't be taken away from her again, she doesn't think she would be able to withstand losing him a second time.

They whisk him away as the ambulance come to a stop and Lisbon is left to wait.

The doctors are concerned as Jane hasn't regained consciousness yet. He has bruises on the face and head, that look a only a few hours old, and the hit on the head from the explosion would only exacerbate any damage that may have occurred earlier. His lungs also sound sluggish, he's inhaled a lot of smoke, his nostril hairs are singed. X-rays are taken and he's put on a nebulizer and they continue with the oxygen. The X-rays show some slight swelling of the brain and an hairline fracture. They get him ready and he's transferred to ICU.

Lisbon is staring into her cold cup of coffee. She's trying to distract herself by going over the case and trying to find a way that they can get Volker. This is definitely a problem for Jane. There he is again sabotaging her efforts not to think of him. She stands up to get rid of her coffee, as if she can walk away from the memories that threaten to overwhelm her. She looks towards the doors to the A&E department as they open once more. Finally the call is for relatives for Patrick Jane. She stands up and the doctor walks towards her and she takes out her badge.

"Jane doesn't have any relatives that he keeps in contact with. I'm Agent Lisbon with the CBI. He works for us as a consultant, he's my partner".

The doctor has treated a few cops over the years and understand the bond between partners. He pleased that he can give the woman hope. So often his task is more difficult. He leads her back to the chairs and sits down, inviting her to do the same.

"Mr. Jane's being taken to ICU. He hasn't regained consciousness yet which is worrying but the X rays only show a hairline fracture and slight swelling in the brain, so, I expect him to wake up once the tablets have done their job and reduced the swelling. There should be no lasting damage. He has multiple bruises on his face and head that occurred hours before the explosion, it's looks like he was beaten."

"He was kidnapped a few days ago and we presume he was beaten by his captors."

"Sounds like Mr. Jane is lucky to be alive. He's inhaled a lot of smoke and I've put him on a nebulizer, and it's a matter of wait and see. There is no way to predict how his recovery will go. Most patients make a full recovery but a telling percentage succumb to the effects. If you go up to the ICU unit when he's settled a nurse will take you too him. Visiting hours are limited I'm afraid but, hopefully, he shouldn't be in there long."

"Thank you Doctor."

Lisbon makes her way up to ICU trying to digest what the doctor told her. He sounded quite positive but there seems there are some unknowns to worry about.

After an hour she's led into his room. Machines surround his still form. He's almost unrecognisable as the bruises and swelling from his beating have become more pronounced, with the addition of stitches and another nasty lump. She only has a few minutes.

"Jane, come on you need to wake up. You're safe now, you're in the hospital."

He doesn't stir and she sits down in the chair beside the bed. She takes his hand that's laying limp on top of the covers. She feels drained, it's been a long roller-coaster morning and she relishes this quiet moment. Things may still be unresolved but he's here and she can touch him and watch him breathe. Right now that has to be enough. A nurse enters the room, looking at all the read outs and jotting down the information they relay. She gives Lisbon a smile.

"He's doing very well. Nothing to be concerned about his vitals, his temperature is normal, so no signs of a lung infection, he just needs to wake up. If he's still unconscious in half an hour we will do another scan to check that the swelling isn't increasing. I'm afraid you can only stay a few more minutes."

"Thank you nurse."

"Call me Wendy."

"I'm Teresa."

"Do you think you could keep the noise down, my head is pounding and I'm trying to sleep."

**Author's notes: One to settle the nerves but we're not finished yet!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thank you my reviewers, followers and faves, your support means a lot to me and I love hearing from you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"I wish you would stay here a couple more days. The doctor says you're really not well enough to leave."

Jane has heard the same thing and knows he's not a hundred percent, but, hospitals are not the place to get better. Once the vital ministering is over, it becomes a place of torture. Never ending interruptions, no fresh air, never-ending boredom and the food and it's best not to get him started on the tea. Life will be so much better at the CBI. He's looking forward to his couch. The hospital bed has been an improvement on his prison floor but his couch is where true rest lies.

Lisbon looks at Jane, sat on the edge of his bed, in his dark blue, pin-stripped, three-piece suit. His bruises have paled and are turning to the yellow stage and the lump on his hairline has reduced in size, the stitches stand out among the paleness of his skin that testifies to the truthfulness of the doctor's diagnosis. Jane beams at Lisbon.

"Meh, what do doctors know, they just like to get more money out of their prisoners."

"That's patients Jane."

Jane shrugs and jumps down off the bed to convince Lisbon that the doctor's words were all nonsense. He feels proud of himself when he manages to cover up the dizziness it brought on.

Lisbon points to the wheelchair in front of her.

"Here sit in this before you fall down."

Jane's smile falters slightly at being found out but shrugs and sits down obediently. He hates wheelchairs but knows that it's his only way out. Lisbon piles on his lap his medicines, and other medical paraphernalia he had to agree to, before Lisbon would give him a ride. He waves to the nurses, as they pass by the station, on the way to the elevator.

"Bye Patrick. Be a good boy and take care of yourself. We don't want to see you back here, no offense."

"None taken ladies."

He takes a deep breath as the elevator doors close and he looks up at Lisbon.

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"You just better follow doctors orders."

Jane rolls his eyes.

"I will, scouts honour."

"I would feel better if you'd ever been a scout."

Jane chuckles.

"Your motel room was a crime scene for a couple of days but it's all clear now."

"No. I want to go to the CBI."

"You need rest Jane, you're not going to work."

"I wont work, I'll just sleep...and I'll feel safer there. The motel room will bring back memories."

Jane hears Lisbon give a big sigh and he knows he's won. He figured the 'feeling safer' line would clinch it. The morning efforts are taking their toll on Jane as they enter CBI headquarters. Lisbon can hear his chest rattling as he breathes. She steers him to her office when they reach the floor.

"I thought I'd sleep on my couch."

"Listen to yourself Jane, you need proper rest, my office will be quieter."

Lisbon takes his medicines off his lap.

"I'm going to fix this up."

"Can't I have a cup of tea?"

"After you've rested."

"Lisbon, I haven't had a good cup of tea for days."

"Then you can wait a little longer. I promise as soon as you wake up, the tea will be by your side. I'm not budging on this Jane, you look like you could drop any moment."

"Okay, but I want to register my protest at such bullying behaviour."

"Protest noted and ignored. Now go say 'hi' to everyone."

Jane's heads to the bullpen. Another reason he rushed his release from hospital, is that he knows that Lisbon's in danger. Volker won't be happy that his plans have been thwarted. He may have promised Lisbon not to work, but, he's counting on the rest of the teams loyalty to Lisbon and they won't worry about his health. He's certain he will be able to get them to sneak him the files. Grace is the first one to see him. She's up out of her seat and before he realise's what's going on she has him in a hug.

She releases him and stands back.

"You don't sound too good Jane."

"Thank you Grace, it's good to be back."

Cho and Rigsby come forward and shakes his hand. Jane looks towards the kitchen and softens his voice.

"Listen guys, the only way I could come here was by promising not to do any work, but, I'm certain Lisbon's in danger, so I want to look over everything you have. Sneak copies of the files under the cushions of my couch and I'll find a way to read them."

Cho replies.

"They're already there."

Jane's impressed and gives them a nod, he puts a finger against his lip as he hears Lisbon behind him, preventing any further conversation.

"Time to take your medicine. She leads him into her office and makes sure he's laying comfortably on her couch. She hands him the nebulizer and watches to make sure he fits in on correctly. After he's taken some deep breaths she can tell that his breathing is relaxing. After he's finished she takes it off him. He looks at her with tired eyes and gives her a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Jane, now get some rest."

Jane's asleep within moments. Lisbon watches Jane sleep. It's good to have him sprawled out on her couch. She's glad she didn't drop him off at the motel. Here, she can keep a close eye on him and it's real, he's really here. She closes the blinds to darken the room, she'll work out in the bullpen.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane's disoriented as he begins to wake up, not sure where he is, but certain he's not in his prison. He knows it's familiar. Slowly memories return as consciousness takes hold and a smile makes its way across his face, he's in Lisbon's office. He opens his eyes to find the blinds closed and the room in darkness and he realises he's alone. He tests his breathing and his chest feels lighter with no pain. He throws back the cover on top of him and swings his legs around. He sits for a few moments taking in his surroundings, revelling in the knowledge that he's back in the CBI, safe. He remembers he was promised a cup of tea, another smile crosses his face, time to go and have some fun. He crosses the room and opening the door, heads to the bullpen. He's disappointed to find, not just no Lisbon there, but the bullpen is empty. He detours to the kitchen and makes his own tea. He takes a satisfying sip, letting it stay in his mouth for a moment, closes his eyes at the simple pleasure - it's been so long. He makes his way to his beloved couch, he sits down, and knows he's home. He pats the seat next to him fondly.

"I missed you old friend."

Van Pelt entering the bullpen witnesses the exchange.

"We missed you too, Jane."

Jane looks up in surprise and gives a small bow.

"And you too, Grace, it's really good to be back. Where's Lisbon and everyone?"

"Lisbon is at a meeting with Bertram and Tom Needham from Robbery, Cho and Rigsby are re-interviewing David Chambers, who we caught videoing the..."

Van Pelt shows signs of feeling uncomfortable at having to inform Jane that his, hoped for death, was being filmed, she's worried what effect it may have on him. They were under strict orders to be gentle with him. Having lost the chance to tease Lisbon, Jane sees he has a change of victim.

"Videoing what Grace?"

Van Pelt looks down at the folder she's holding.

"Er...er"

"Was he videoing me while I was in the car. He was waiting for me to blow up?"

Jane is visibly showing signs of distress and he starts struggling to breathe. Grace rushes over.

"Jane are you all right?"

She drops her file on the couch and reaches for his cup.

"Here, let me take this before you scold yourself."

"Thanks Grace."

Jane barely gets out the words. Van Pelt places the cup down on her desk and goes back to Jane. He's doubled over trying desperately to breathe. She places a hand on his back and begins to rub it. She's horrified to see him turning blue.

"I'm going to call an ambulance. Lisbon's right, you left the hospital too soon."

As she reaches for the phone, Jane straightens up.

"No need Grace. I'm fine."

Van Pelt looks up at him to see Jane's colour back to normal and a big grin on his face. He clicks and points a finger at her.

"Got you Grace."

"Jane, you scared me, I thought your were dying. After thinking we'd lost you once, possibly twice, that was a mean thing to do."

Grace looks close to tears and Jane's face drops, when he sees how distraught Van Pelt is. He moves towards her and places his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry Grace, I wasn't thinking."

Grace breaks into a huge smile.

"Gotcha Jane."

"Good one."

Jane replies good-naturedly. Boy it's good beiing back! Jane moves to his couch and lifts up a cushion. he searches through the files and finds the one he wants.

"Let's go Grace."

He makes his way towards the interview rooms while reading the file in his hand. He opens the door to the observation area for interview room 219. Grace enters behind him. Jane takes a good look at the man sat opposite, at the table, in the adjoining room. He's dressed in prison garb, as he's been held in custody since the explosion. Jane's observations affirm that he's not any of the men who held him prisoner. He's small and wiry, a man who doesn't abide to cleansing routines on a regular basis and Jane is certain that he has no permanent association with Volker and that he was hired just for the day. The man is refusing to talk and according to the file has not said a word since his arrest. He sits nonchalantly in his chair picking at an imaginary something on the table as Rigsby and Cho try to coax a response. Jane scans the file once more. David Chambers is fifty-three years old and has no fixed address. He's not in the system, so at least, hasn't been caught doing anything illegal before. There is record of a wife in the past and three children. Jane looks up at the man again. He may not have been in trouble with the law before but he certainly knows how it works. Mr. Chambers knows that they have no real evidence on him. Jane voices his thoughts to Grace.

"Everyone takes videos these days with their phones, don't they Grace?"

"Yes."

"It would be a plausible defence for David Chambers to offer, right? We have no other evidence against him that he's involved in what happened to me. He could be just an innocent bystander trying to get some footage for the evening news."

"I guess."

"So, the question is, why isn't he? He's been locked up here for two days, when even a public defender could have gotten him out of here in five minutes."

Grace shrugs.

"Maybe he's just dumb."

Jane taps his finger against his lips and stares into the room.

"Mmmmmm maybe, but, I don't think so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you once again for your reviews, follows and favs. Updates may be a bit longer in coming than usual, as my hubby is home and it severely restricts my writing time. Hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

"What do you think it means Jane?"

Jane looks down at the file and into the interview room.

"Mmmm I don't know...yet. I need to study the rest of the files, but first one question in there."

Jane opens the door to the interview room. All eyes look at him. Jane addresses Chambers.

"Hi I'm Patrick Jane. One question. Are you a lawyer?"

Chambers eyes dart to Rigsby and Cho, then back to Jane.

"No. I'm not."

Jane flashes a smile.

"Thank you."

He closes the door and leaves the room, Grace follows in his wake confused.

"There's no mention in his background of him ever being a lawyer?"

Jane talks over his shoulder.

"You heard him Grace, he said he wasn't one."

"He was telling the truth then?"

Jane is at his couch and turns towards her. He tips his head to one side and shrugs.

"Maybe...but I think he was telling the truth..."

He feigns being in thought, then, shakes his head.

"Meh, it doesn't matter."

He pulls another file from under the couch, then quickly returns it, adding the one in his hands and sits down.

"Hi Lisbon, how was your meeting?"

"A waste of time."

"Sounds like the interview Cho and Rigsby are conducting."

Lisbon's eyes narrow.

"What were you doing in the interview? You're suppose to take it easy."

"Exactly and I wake up and no one's here to make my cup of tea...as promised."

"I was called away. You look and sound a lot better."

"I'm right as rain."

"Let's keep you that way. I'll get you that tea I promised you and I want you to look over your statement to see if there's anything you've forgotten."

"Lisbon, really!"

She takes a piece of paper out of a file she was holding and throws it at him.

"Yes really. I know you have that memory palace but it was a stressful situation and you may have missed placed something."

Jane rolls his eyes but picks up the paper and begins to scan it.

"Thank you. I'll get you your tea."

As Lisbon leaves the room, Jane drops the statement on to the couch and smiles at Grace. Grace scowls at him and he opens his hands in defence.

"You heard Lisbon, I have to look after myself, so, what energy I have, is better spent on the parts of the case I don't know."

Grace shakes her head and turns her attention to her computer. Jane quickly picks up the paper again.

"Everything is here Lisbon, I have nothing new for you, sorry."

He takes the tea from her and hands back the statement.

"You just go on with whatever it is you need to do. I'll be fine here, Grace will look after me. Oh one thing, I need to go to my motel room so I can get my phone"

"No you don't, I have your phone. Sorry I forgot all about it. I'll get it for you."

Lisbon returns with his phone in an evidence bag. She hands it to Jane. He turns it around in his hand and looks at her.

"Why's it in an evidence bag?"

"Because it was evidence."

"Why?"

"We hoped your kidnappers had left some evidence when they used it. But there was nothing, which is why you have it back."

"The kidnappers used my phone?"

Jane takes the phone out of the bag and switches it on."

"Yes they sent me a text when they abducted you saying you wouldn't be in all week."

Jane goes to the record of Lisbon's text and reads it.

"They said I was helping Pete? How do they know about Pete? I haven't spoken to him in ages?"

"That's what Pete's said."

"He's in town and you're just telling me about this now? Come on Lisbon we need to go see him."

"Jane you're not going anywhere. We talked to Pete and he didn't know anyone with an eagle tatoo..."

"...and you believed him?"

"Yes Jane, I know he's not the most helpful man but he would've told me to help you."

"mmm I guess that's true. But we still need to go see him. He might know one of the other guys who held me."

"That's true, Cho and I will go."

"Lisbon you know I'll get more information from him. I'm not in danger any longer, so you don't have that leverage."

"I'm sure we can get him to talk."

Jane holds his hands up and plants his best innocent look on his face, he sits down on the couch.

"Fine, go with Cho, I'm sure it'll be a success. I'll stay here with Grace and Rigsby, not doing anything."

"You better not."

"Hey you know me, always obey orders and if I don't, I'm sure Grace and Rigsby will keep me in hand."

Lisbon stares at Jane, who smiles back. She looks up to the ceiling, then back at Jane.

"Jane you've been beaten and blown up, you need to look after yourself."

"I said I'm not going to do anything, I'll just lay here on the couch like a good little boy."

"Yea, until my back's turned. You've got something planned I can tell."

"Not a thing Lisbon, just go and detect, I'll be fine."

Jane lays down on the couch, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Bye Lisbon, say hi to Pete for me."

After a moment Lisbon walks over to the couch and hits it with her knee. Jane opens his eyes.

"Oh, hi Lisbon, back already."

Lisbon knees the couch again and scowls at him.

"Okay, you can come along, I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you don't do too much."

"Thank you Lisbon, but, I'm not sure I want to go now, my couch and I are just getting re-acquainted."

"Just get up Jane, or I'll strap a bomb on you myself."

Lisbon strides off. Jane quickly gets off the couch and flashes Grace a smile before following in Lisbon's wake.

"Good to be back."


End file.
